


I’ve got you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic calms Lucas down after a rough night





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt I saw person A calms person B down when they wake up gasping  
> I thought it fit vicley so I had to write something for them involving this prompt

Lucas suddenly let out a series of loud gasps he sat up straight on the bed 

Vic awoke as soon as she felt movement on the bed she turned to see Lucas and he did not look good he was in a state of panic 

 

“You’re safe I’m here” Vic says to him 

Lucas had been having a night terror ever since he came home from the hospital he’s been having some rough nights where he wakes up exactly like the way he was waking up right now 

“I can’t breathe I can’t move I’m just stuck” Lucas struggles to get the words out

”I’ve got you”Vic whispers coming closer to him one hand raking through his hair gently 

Lucas eyed her nervously he looked around taking in his surroundings after it sunk in what was happening to him he had a bad dream where he died trying to save Conlin and in said dream he was a ghost at his own funeral 

Home was their place it was always a safe space for the two of them it was nice having something that was theirs

”You want to tell me about your dream?”Vic asked him he sighed it was complicated he didn't want her to worry about him it was bad enough she had to watch over him and care for him he didn't want to be a burden

”I’d rather not it wasn't exactly pretty that's all I’ll say”Lucas tells her he hoped she wouldn't press him for further details


End file.
